


A Very Long Kywi Kiss Scene

by macandcaseus



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, it's what they deserve, spicy kisses, thigh man will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus
Summary: “I dreamt about you.”She giggled, dropping her arm holding the book across his back. “What about me?”“Kissing you,” he mumbled, cheeks tinted pink as he tilted his head.She grinned, drawing her arms tighter around him. “Are you hinting that you want to kiss me in real life? Because you can if you want.”
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	A Very Long Kywi Kiss Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Lyn requested, I delivered

Kym dragged her fingers, slowly, through Will’s hair as he lay on her chest, arms beneath her shoulders, ear over her heart. Her book was light enough to hold in one hand, turning the page with her thumb. 

It had been a while since Will had crawled on top of her, curling into her embrace and tucking his head beneath her chin. Her arm, draped across his back, rose and fell with his breath, and she leaned forward every now and then to kiss the top of his head. But as he shifted in her arms, his lips coming to rest against the bare skin where her shirt was unbuttoned at her collarbone, she smiled, her hand drifting down, nails scraping against the nape of his neck. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” she said, bending to press a kiss to his temple. “How was your nap?”

“Good,” he mumbled, pushing his arms further beneath her shoulders. He moved, resting his chin on her chest, and she smiled, staring into his sleep-tinged, blue eyes. “I dreamt about you.”

She giggled, dropping her arm holding the book across his back. “What about me?” 

“Kissing you,” he mumbled, cheeks tinted pink as he tilted his head.

She grinned, drawing her arms tighter around him. “Are you hinting that you want to kiss me in real life? Because you can if you want.”

He smiled, one side of his mouth pulled higher than the other, and pushed himself up to kiss her neck. She sighed as he started at her collarbone, her soft skin between his teeth, nipping and pulling at her until he kissed one spot long enough to make a red circle appear. She sighed beneath him, guiding his head to her favorite spots as he dragged his lips slowly up the column of her neck, a space usually off limits because it’d be revealed by her police uniform. On Fridays, though, they allowed themselves to linger there, marking each other as theirs with the imprint of their lips and teeth, marks that would fade by the time they needed to go into work for the next week. 

Kym sighed as he lifted himself over her, one hand coming out to rest on her shoulder, the other tucking beneath her head. He bit her skin, and she gasped, her fingers curling into the fabric at his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. 

“You always feel so much better in real life than in dreams,” he mumbled against the pulse of her neck. 

“Good,” was all she managed before he was beneath her jaw and her head was tilting back, his lips making their way along her jawline, up to her ear, her grip on her book loosening the further up he moved. 

She turned her head as he reached the edge of her jawline, hips lifting to meet his as he raised himself over her, hands moving from her back to her shoulders, holding her against the couch. With each movement, her book slipped further from her fingers, and when he pulled back to look down at her, a flushed, panting mess pinned by his hands, it finally slipped from her grasp, falling to the floor with a soft  _ thump _ . 

He cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his touch, the tips of his fingers embedding themselves in her skin. “I love you,” he whispered, dark blue burning against her amber eyes. 

“I love you, too,” she said, breath shaking the smallest bit as she watched him watching her. 

When he leaned down, she closed her eyes. She never grew used to the way he kissed her, his lips so soft, but his movement so confident, bordering hungry as he pulled her against him with the way his tongue slipped between her teeth, quick and gentle, letting her give him more at her pace, one hand tracing itself down her chest, lingering there, slipping beneath her shirt and trailing his thumb over her peaked nipple, back arching against his touch the further down he went. 

She tugged at her own shirt, fumbling for each of the buttons until Will pulled back to help her. She propped herself up on her elbow, reaching for his shoulder, and he lifted her up until they were sitting, foreheads pressed against each other, lips brushing as she stared at his eyes, dark and distorted so close to hers. She closed hers, pressing her lips into his, that thrill of his lips on hers sending a shiver down her back. She shifted her hips on his, leaning forward, one arm wrapping his shoulders, pushing her other hand into his hair, trailing her nails up and down his scalp, giving him gentle tugs when he would kiss her harder, hands pressed against her back before dragging down to her hips, then further to her thighs, where his fingers gripped her. She let out a soft gasp, rolling her hips and widening her legs against him, until he tilted his head back, letting a soft groan into the air. 

She latched onto the exposed skin on his neck, just below his jawline, determined to mark him like he did to her, even if his skin wasn’t as sensitive to it as hers was. As she pulled at his skin, moving her hips in a gentle rhythm against his, sighing at the soft sounds that escaped his lips, the ghost of his pine cologne settled on her tongue, worn off over the day, but still a whisper on his skin. The sharpness of it, the fresh familiarity wrapped her alongside his arms, and she sighed against him, moving further down his neck, shaking the smallest bit as his hands moved around her thighs to her ass. When he gave her a quick squeeze, she giggled, bringing her hands around to the collar of his shirt, still buttoned. 

“Not fair that my shirt’s off and yours isn’t,” she whispered, tugging his collar. 

“So take it off, then,” he said before kissing her forehead, tilting his head to her temple, her beauty mark, her cheek, her nose.

“Let me!” she said, laughing, undoing his first button. He leaned away from her, smiling, and she made quick work of his buttons, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, sliding her hands down his muscled arms until it was at his wrists. He shook it off before cupping her face. 

“I love you,” he said before kissing her eyelids, the space between her eyebrows, the corners of her lips, tilting her face to each side to kiss her cheeks and her hairline, her jaw, her chin. They were like a wave washing over her, her breath coming in gasps with each new kiss he planted on her face. Her hands pressed against his chest, searching for something solid to hold herself to as he guided her head wherever he wanted to kiss next. She trailed them up his neck, across his jawline, thumbs tracing the edge of him as her fingers rested on his cheeks, nudging his lips back to hers. 

She kissed him, slowly, opening her mouth, letting his tongue brush against hers. The tip of her nose warmed where it rested against his skin, squishing when they moved with each other, her leaning into him, skin against skin, hips still rocking over his, where he was hardening beneath her. 

“Hey,” she mumbled against his lips. 

“Hm?” His hands traced her neck, down to her chest, where he cupped his palms against her breasts, and she pressed into his touch. 

She sighed, fingers twirling into his hair as she moved her lips to his cheek, placing gentle kisses on his face before whispering, “I love you, too.”

He wrapped his arms around her back, and she let go of his face as he tucked his head against her neck before using his weight to push her back, laying her onto the couch. She hummed as he kissed her chest, lingering on her breasts and the moles dotting her skin that shirts always hid away. Her fingers curled into his back, lifting herself closer to him until he pushed her shoulders back down, trailing his lips down her stomach. She laughed as he nipped at her sides, where he knew she was ticklish, and she lifted her leg to push her knee against his head. He laughed back, eyes crinkling, and he wrapped his hand around her thigh, planting a chaste kiss on her knee.

She sighed, breathless, eyes on his hand, which was rubbing her thigh. She tugged his hair, and he looked at her. “You can kiss my thighs if you want.”

He leaned against her leg, grinning. “Yeah?”

“Mhm.” She nodded, holding her hand out. When he gave her his, she placed it on the button of her pants, shifting her hips as he sat up, undoing her button and pulling her pants over her butt, down her legs, to her ankles, his hands running the length of them until he pushed her pants to the floor. 

She shivered when he traced his hands up her inner thighs, circling her hips, lifting her ass to pull her closer to him. Her eyes closed as he bent to her, lips against the skin by her knee, slowly making their way up her leg until she twitched beneath him, and he locked on a spot of skin, pulling a groan from her throat as he ran his tongue and his teeth over it. 

She squirmed beneath him until he grabbed her hips to hold her still, still working his way up her leg. Through lips pressed together, she let out a moan, reaching blindly for his hair, gripping it as he pulled at her leg, her other hand ghosting over her other thigh, shivering beneath him. 

“Kym,” he whispered, and she looked down at him. 

“What?” she breathed. 

He smiled, his lips red from the relentless kisses. “Nothing,” he said. “I just wanted to see you look at me.”

She whimpered, a laugh bubbling up from her chest and dancing into the air. 

He moved to her other thigh, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, and she flushed under his gaze. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, and she gasped, heat rushing through her. He took his time on her leg, kissing each of the moles that spotted her skin, marks of his own darkening behind him as he moved further up. 

When he came to her pelvis, gently kissing a mole she had right below her belly button, she lifted his shoulders, sitting up with him. 

“What?” he asked, but her mouth was already back on his neck, and she shook as she propped herself on her knees. He held her up, one arm under her butt, the other around her waist. She rocked against his chest, and he groaned into her ear as she returned to the skin beneath his jaw, following the line of it to his cheek, up the side of his face, to his forehead. She held the back of his head in her hands as she went down the other side before returning to the middle of his forehead and going down to the tip of his nose. She leaned back, tilting his head before placing two soft kisses on his eyelids. She leaned back again, waiting, watching his face. His cheeks were red, his lips parted and slightly swollen. His chest rose and fell, and she drew her fingers over his collarbone, down to press her hand to his taut stomach. 

He opened his eyes, and they watched each other, breath falling into a rhythm. Her gaze dropped to his lips, and she leaned forward, eyes drifting shut. 

She brushed the softest whisper of a kiss over him. They both sighed, and she kissed his bottom lip, gently, before doing the same to his top lip. She kissed the corners of his mouth, lingering on each, before leaning her forehead against his. Their breath whispered across each other’s mouths, and she draped her arms over his shoulders, running her fingers up and down his back. 

“How did that compare to your dream?” she asked. 

He let out a low laugh, rumbling against her. “So much better in real life.”

“Glad to hear it.” She kissed him once more before whispering, “I love you,” tightening her arms around him, pulling herself as close as she could be. 

“I love you, too. So much,” he said, kissing her again, and again. And again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> mghmnghmghjng i love them so much


End file.
